Fight Planet
by Princess Teressa
Summary: Manic is sepreated from his siblings and is on a planet called, Fight Planet. He must fight his way to get off the planet and find his siblings. Please Read and review. You do not have to though.
1. The First Day

****

Fight Planet

**Manic the hedgehog has been separated from his siblings and was wondering around a strange town. Manic sighed. The town was deserted. Manic's mouth was as dry as dirt. Manic sighed again and coughed. He hadn't eaten in days and you could see his ribs sticking out of his body. Manic coughed again and fell down face first. Manic got up to his hands and knees and continued coughing. **_**I wonder what Sonic and Sonia are eating right now…probably something really delicious. **_**Manic thought, as his stomach growled hungrily. Manic got up slowly and held his stomach. He stopped and touched his medallion. Manic started walking again but slower this time. Suddenly Manic tripped over some rope and something sharp scrapped his stomach. Manic fell, face first to the ground again and cried out in sheer pain. There was a long bloody cut across his stomach. Manic rolled over on his back moaning in pain. **_**It's over…all over…goodbye Sonia, goodbye Sonic. **_**Manic thought and closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard a big black rusty truck driving past him slowly. Manic's eyes shot open and he sat up on his bottom. Manic lifted his arm tiredly and waved it. His arm felt like tons of bricks. "H…he…hey," Waved Manic. "Over here," The rusty truck stopped making some horrible squeaking sound. Manic closed his eyes tight then opened them. There was a rusty orange cat standing in front of him wearing a black bandana, a black t-shirt, a black vest, black pants, and black boots. He had an earring on one ear and a skeleton necklace hung from his neck. Manic stared into cold sapphire eyes. Manic swallowed but nothing went down his throat. Manic suddenly felt dizzy and fell limp on the ground. Everything went totally black for Manic. **

_**Manic woke up in a dim room. **_**It smelled like dead animal in the room also urine. Manic vomited a little and wiped his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. There were no windows, just one door right in front of him. Manic coughed. He was very hungry and thirsty. Suddenly a snow white cat with sea blue eyes and sky blue tail walked into the room shutting the door behind her. She had red freckles on her cheeks and sky blue bangs on her forehead. She was wearing a black tank top that showed her belly button, some light blue jean shorts, a sky blue wrist band on each of her wrists, a sky blue bandana around her head, a golden tail ring around her tail, and some knee high boots. She was sucking on a red sucker. She took it out of her mouth and put it into her pocket. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and spit to the side. Manic stared at her breathing very slowly. **

"**I suppose you're hungry?" Asked the cat. Manic nodded very slowly and weakly. **

"**Please………………I'm dying," Choked Manic then coughed. **

"**You got a name?" She asked. **

"**Manic," Manic whispered. **

"**Manic hmmm, you'll need a nickname for fighting," Said the cat. "My name is Julia but you can call me Whitesnow," She said coldly. Manic didn't know what to think all he wanted was some food, and fast. Whitesnow tossed some raw meat onto the floor. "Your nickname will be Greenfear," Said Whitesnow. "Oh, and your food is on the ground, enjoy the new life," Said Whitesnow then left shutting the door behind her. Manic got onto the ground hungrily, and started grubbing on the raw pinkish meat. It tasted horrible but he didn't care. Manic finish, his stomach satisfied. Manic looked for water and eyed a nasty looking sink. Manic walked over to it slowly. He turned it on and orange water came out nastily. Manic put his hand under it and drank some of it. Suddenly Manic spit it out disgustedly. **_**I guess I have to wait until the fresh water comes out…maybe not fresh…but nasty. **_**Manic thought about to vomit but stopped himself from doing so. After what seemed like an hour real water came out, real water but not clean. Manic drank and sat down on his bed. The cut still stung like hell but he didn't moan or anything. **_**Where am I? This place stinks like death and urine! That girl…Julia or Whitesnow, whatever. She was nice enough to give me food and she gave me a nickname. What was it? Greenstripe? Greenland? Greenfind? No, no, it was Greenfear. **_**Manic pondered. Manic then stood up and walked towards the door. He put his hand on the knob and pulled, it opened right up. **_**I guess I'm not a prisoner in this place then. **_**Manic thought. Manic walked out of the room and walked up to a metal railing, from outside the room still smelled the same. Manic looked down there were two levels underneath him and in the center he could see a black hedgehog with red and white streaks on his quills and that same rusty orange cat, they were fighting in a small little caged up boxing ring. It was dirty looking too. The rusty orange cat did a quick side kick to the hedgehog's head but the hedgehog dipped under it and came with a powerful left hook to the cat's head. Manic watched amazed at how powerful and fast they were going. The cat fell to the ground then got up quickly. The hedgehog was doing some fast footwork then he feinted with a jab. The cat thought he was going to throw it and he slipped to the side and got side kicked by the hedgehog. The cat fell to the ground then got back up quickly. The hedgehog bounced and shuffled around the cat to make him confused, but the cat wasn't falling for another one of his tricks again. The cat did a quick front snap kick then rushed the hedgehog with punches. The hedgehog backed up to the cage getting punched by the cat. The hedgehog was now on the ground. The cat punched with a straight right in the hedgehog's face and knocked the hedgehog out. K.O.! A lot of mobians cheered from outside the small boxing ring and a purple male hedgehog walked into the ring and held up the cat's arm in the air. **

"**We have a winner, Quickcut!" Exclaimed the purple hedgehog. The cat roared joyfully and jumped on the cages, that made everyone cheer even louder. "Boxerstrike lost to Quickcut and is now going back to the minors, Quickcut is going to the Majors," Said the purple hedgehog then walked out of the boxing ring followed by the cat. Manic did a small smile. **

"**That guy's good," Whispered Manic then suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. Manic stood stiff now and turned around to come face to face with Whitesnow. "Julia," Said Manic surprised. She frowned and did an uppercut to Manic's stomach real hard. Manic fell to the ground gasping for air. **

"**Don't call me Julia, call me Whitesnow and the next time you won't be getting an uppercut to your stomach," She said coldly and walked away. Manic got up slowly holding his stomach. **

"**What's her problem," Manic asked himself shaking his head. Suddenly the cat he saw fighting walked up to him smiling. **

"**Hey man, I hear your new nickname is Greenfear," Said the cat. Manic looked at him and did a quick nod. "I'm Rusty but my nickname is Quickcut," Said the cat staring. "Say, you're the one I found on my drive," Said Quickcut. Manic nodded slowly. **

"**Uh…I guess you could say that," Mumbled Manic. **

"**I see that you've met Whitesnow," Said Quickcut smiling. Manic nodded rolling his eyes a bit. **

"**Look…I need answers now, first, where am I?" Asked Manic curiously. Quickcut stopped smiling and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. **

"**You're in the Fighting Building and you're on the planet called Fight Planet," Explained Quickcut. Manic sat down on the ground and sighed. **

_**So I really am lost and now I'm here with these fighting mobians in a place that smells like dead and urine! **_**Manic thought. **

"**You can't ever leave this building unless you're a minor, major, super, ultra, super ultra, extreme, ultimate, and master. I'm a major now and you're new so that makes you a…Beginner," Explained Quickcut again. "But you can't leave the planet unless you're a master, I'm going to fight my way to master so I can get off of this planet and go live with my cousins," Said Quickcut. Manic stood up and stared at Quickcut. **

"**What is Whitesnow?" Asked Manic curiously. Quickcut cocked his head to the side and sighed. **

"**She's minor, she's been here for over a year now," Quickcut said. **

"**So I have to fight my way to be master if I ever want to leave this planet?" Asked Manic. Quickcut nodded. **

"**Pretty much, yeah…so dinner's tonight and they're giving some good food away in the majors' room," Said Quickcut. "Oh and your room is always on the third level and if you loose a fight then you go back down a level, see ya," Said Quickcut and he ran off. Manic's stomach growled and he followed Quickcut to a room. Quickcut walked into the room then the door shut. There were some big words on the door that said "MAJORS' DINING ROOM ONLY" Manic sighed and looked at his shoes. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. Manic turned around and came face to face with a female red rabbit. She wore a white t-shirt, some jeans, and some black boots. Manic stared into her crystal red eyes. **

"**Um…the beginners' dining room is next door," She said with a soft voice. Manic nodded. **

"**Thanks for telling me, I'm Manic but my nickname is Greenfear," Said Manic with a small smile. **

"**I'm Rebecca but my nickname is Redvenus," Said Redvenus. Manic nodded again. **

"**Can I ask you something?" Asked Manic. She nodded slowly. **

"**Yes, but make it fast because I have to go inside to eat," She said. **

"**Okay, how do I fight someone?" Asked Manic. She smiled a sweet smile. **

"**Oh, you just go to the Fight Sign Ups room on the first level," Redvenus said and entered the room. Manic sighed and walked over to the next door that had the words "BEGINNERS' DINING ROOM ONLY" on it. Manic opened the door and walked inside. Manic sniffed the air; it smelled like raw animal and dead animal mixed. There was a stage to his left and tables and chairs to the right. Everything was nasty and dirty. Flies were flying around in the air landing on mobians' foods and what not. Manic was about to vomit until a blue male hedgehog with red stars all over him walked up to him. He wore a brown cow boy's hat, some brown boots, and a brown belt hung from around his waist. **

"**You a beginner?" He asked. Manic frowned at him. **

"**Yes, I'm new here," Replied Manic. The hedgehog smiled a silly smile and slapped Manic on the back. **

"**Really, what's your name and nickname son?" He asked. **

"**It's Manic and my nickname is Greenfear," Replied Manic still frowning. **

"**Cool, I'm Rover but my nickname is Rivercook," Said the hedgehog. Manic nodded hungrily. "Won't you take a seat next to that fox over there and I'll whip you up some grub," Said Rivercook, as he pointed at a blue fox with pale green circles all over him and walked away. Manic approached the fox slowly then took a seat across the table from the fox. **

"**Um…hi, I'm Manic but my nickname is Greenfear," Said Manic quietly. The fox didn't say anything and picked up a raw meat and bit it, he started chewing after that. Manic coughed to the side then stared at the fox's eyes. One of his eyes was blue and the other was red. He wore some jeans, some green sneakers, and some black gloves. Manic swallowed hard and sighed. **

"**The names Jack but my nickname is Tumblefire," Said the fox with a strong and cold voice. Manic nodded slowly then Rivercook came back with a plate of raw ribs and some water in a dirty looking cup. He sat it on the table in front of Manic and then walked away. Manic ate his food and drank his water. After that he left the place and went to his room to find Whitesnow leaning against a wall sucking on her sucker. Manic shut his door and frowned at her. **

"**What are you doing here Whitesnow?" Asked Manic. She took her sucker out of her mouth and put it into her pocket. **

"**I'm here to train you for the fights," Said Whitesnow coldly. Manic sat down on his bed. **

"**Why?" Asked Manic. **

"**You want to go home right?" Asked Whitesnow frowning. **

"**Yes," Replied Manic. **

"**Then okay, get up and fight me," Said Whitesnow getting into a fighting stance. Manic got up and his medallion glowed then it stopped glowing. **

"**What the," Said Manic, as he touched his medallion. Whitesnow laughed. **

"**Powers don't work in this building, I tried that once with my tail ring, Quickcut said that powers weren't allowed in this building," Said Whitesnow coldly and frowning. "I learned how to fight myself, got my own style, now I'm going to teach it to you," Said Whitesnow. Manic nodded then got into an awkward fighting stance. Whitesnow shook her head then they began to fight.**

* * *

_**Thank you for reading this chapter, if I get three reviews I will continue. Please feel free to review but you do not have to though. I will be accepting flames on this story. Farewell. **_


	2. The Second Day

**Fight Planet**

**Manic wasn't doing very well, fighting. Whitesnow kneed him in the nose and broke it. Manic cried out in pain and fell on the ground. Whitesnow approached him, then kicked him in the ribs, hard. Manic cried out in pain again and rolled around on the ground in serious pain. "You're not a good fighter, Greenfear," Said Whitesnow coldly. Manic stood up, blood running down from his nose, and a little blood coming out of his mouth. Whitesnow leaned against the wall and sucked on her sucker. Manic was furious with Whitesnow. **

_**Oh great, I got beat up by a female! I can't fight…I need to use my medallion. **_**Manic thought. "You slut! How dare you do this to me!" Exclaimed Manic angrily. Whitesnow put her sucker back into her pocket and crossed her arms over her chest. Suddenly someone opened the door to the room. It was a red hedgehog with purple eyes and purple streaks on his quills. He wore some white shorts, a white t-shirt, some white sneakers, and some white gloves. He stared at the two then shook his head. **

"**Ummm, females and males aren't supposed to be in the same room during night hours, and it is time to go to sleep for today," Said the hedgehog staring at the two. Whitesnow looked at the hedgehog with a frown. **

"**We're not doing anything," Hissed Whitesnow. **

"**I know, I know, but still-" The hedgehog was cut off by Manic. **

"**Who are you?" Asked Manic. **

"**I am Josh but my nickname is Strikernut," Replied the hedgehog. **

"**I'm Manic but my nickname is Greenfear," Said Manic smiling a little. Strikernut stared at Manic's face. **

"**Why are you bleeding?" Asked Strikernut. Manic pointed at Whitesnow angrily. "Okay Whitesnow, it's time for you to let Greenfear get some sleep," Said Strikernut. Whitesnow glared at Manic in anger then left. **

"**Um Strikernut, what level are you on?" Asked Manic. Strikernut smiled. **

"**Well I'm in the majors," Said Strikernut then left. Manic laid down on his bed exhausted. **

_**Tomorrow I'm going to sign up for a fight, maybe I'll win. **_**Manic thought, then fell asleep immediately. **

**The next day Manic woke up hungrily. Manic looked around his room in disgust. "My room is a dump, I wonder if the minors and majors rooms are better," Said Manic and walked out of the room. Manic looked around then approached the silver bar and leaned down to see the small boxing ring, Whitesnow and a brown hedgehog with red snake eyes was fighting. Manic watched with interest. Whitesnow did a back flip and her feet hit the brown hedgehog in the chin. The hedgehog roared in pain and stumbled back. Whitesnow ran forward and jumped with a kick. Suddenly the hedgehog grabbed her leg and started spinning her around like a rag doll. Manic swallowed hard and continued watching. Whitesnow tried to get away but failed, and then the hedgehog released her in the middle of the spin. Whitesnow hit the cage and fell to the ground, blood running down her mouth and one tooth missing. The hedgehog jumped really high in the air and started coming down full speed at Whitesnow. Whitesnow rolled away and was now on her back. The hedgehog hit the floor and roared in pain. Whitesnow hopped up to her feet, breathing heavily. Suddenly the hedgehog rushed her with all kinds of punches and kicks. Whitesnow screamed when she got hit by all of his punches and fell to the ground unconscious. The hedgehog put his arms up and roared in victory. The same purple hedgehog from yesterday walked up into the small boxing ring smiling. **

"**The winner is, Brownstrike," Said the purple hedgehog. "Brownstrike will now be moving to the majors and Whitesnow will now be moving back down to the beginners," Said the purple hedgehog and walked out of the small boxing ring followed by Brownstrike. The paramedics came and put Whitesnow onto a flat table and carried her into a medical room. Manic gulped and walked down some stairs. Manic then walked up to the door where they took Whitesnow at. Manic read the words on the door. It said 'MEDIC ROOM ONLY' Manic pushed it opened slowly and walked into the room. There were lots of white beds and curtains covering them all. Manic opened curtain after curtain to find Whitesnow. Finally he found Whitesnow at the end of the room. She was lying on a clean white bed sucking her sucker. She had her eyes closed. **

"**Um…Whitesnow," Said Manic quietly. Her eyes opened and she stared at him coldly. **

"**What do you want?" She asked coldly. **

"**I just came to see if you were alright," Replied Manic. Whitesnow put her sucker back into her pocket and sighed. **

"**I don't need to be checked on Greenfear, we're not friends and we will never be," Said Whitesnow frowning. Manic frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. **

"**So you're training me and I can't trust you?" Asked Manic angrily. Whitesnow sighed again and closed her eyes. **

"**Get out," She said. Manic turned his back and started walking. **

"**Alright then, I'm gonna sign up for a fight right now," Said Manic and walked out of the door. **

**Manic made it to a door that said 'SIGN UP FOR FIGHTS' on it and entered. There were lots of mobians standing in line at five counters. It was loud in there too. Manic waited in the shortest line. There was a yellow female hedgehog in front of him with orange eyes. She turned around to look at Manic and smiled. "Hey, I'm Kylie but my nickname is Yellowspinner," She said still smiling. Manic nodded and smiled a bit. **

"**I'm Manic, my nickname is Greenfear," Said Manic. She nodded and turned back around. **_**Maybe I should ask her if she's a beginner. **_**Manic thought then tapped her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him. **

"**What is it?" She asked. **

"**Are you a beginner?" Asked Manic. She shook her head. **

"**Nope, I'm super," She said then turned back around. Manic sighed and waited for ten minutes to get to the counter. There was an orange male echidna behind the counter frowning. **

"**Um excuse me sir," Said Manic staring at the echidna. The echidna looked at him. **

"**I'm Robert and my nickname is Firestumble," Said the echidna. Manic nodded. **

"**I'm Manic but my nickname is Greenfear," Said Manic. "I want to sign up for a fight today," **

"**Yeah, let me see," Firestumble said, as he started looking through some papers. "Yes…you can go against Tumblefire in an hour," Said Firestumble and sat a blank piece of paper onto the table and handed Manic a pen. "Sign your nickname at the top please," Said Firestumble. Manic grabbed the pen shakily and wrote his nickname. He then handed the pen back to Firestumble. Firestumble took it and walked into a room that was behind the counter. After a minute he came back without the paper. "Have a good day Greenfear," Firestumble said then Manic left quickly. Suddenly Manic heard a fight going on down below. He watched. It was Quickcut and Redvenus fighting. Quickcut threw a fast uppercut to Redvenus's jaw and she fell back onto her back. She hopped up to her feet and started throwing lot's and lot's of kicks. Quickcut dodged all of them then jump and did a back flip. After that he punched Redvenus in the stomach really, really, hard and she slammed back into the cage walls really hard and fell to the ground unconscious. That same purple hedgehog walked up on stage. **

"**The winner is Quickcut and he'll be moving up to the supers and Redvenus will be moving back down to the minors," Said the purple hedgehog then walked out of the small boxing ring along the Quickcut. Manic sighed and sat down. **

_**Maybe I do need practice…these mobians know how to fight real good, but Whitesnow…I can't stand her! She beat me up like hell and she sucks on that nasty sucker that she keeps putting back into her nasty pocket! **_**Manic thought. Suddenly the purple hedgehog walked back into the small boxing ring. **

"**Next up is Greenfear and Tumblefire," Said the purple hedgehog. Manic's heart skipped a beat and he stood up to look at the small boxing ring. Tumblefire was standing next to the purple hedgehog waiting for him. Manic gulped and went down there.**

_**Thanks for reading this chapter. Please leave a review before you leave. Farewell. **_

* * *


End file.
